Instance attunement
Many of the high end instances require you to complete a quest or obtain a certain item to allow entrance. Listed below are all the instances that require an attunement and how to complete it. Onyxia's Lair The quest line to be able to enter Onyxia's Lair is very long and different for both factions. You must obtain the Drakefire Amulet through a series of quests. Horde The quest line begins at Warlord Goretooth on the top of the tower outside of Kargath in Badlands. Alliance To obtain the Drakefire Amulet for Alliance, you must start the quest line from Helendis Riverhorn in the Burning Steppes. Molten Core While you can access this instance by clearing your way through Blackrock Depths, almost all guilds will require you to get attuned so you can enter the instance from outside of Blackrock Depths. The quest to get attuned is obtained from the Blood Elf, Lothos Riftwaker, who is standing in Blackrock Mountain right before you enter the quarry to Blackrock Depths. The quest is called "Attunement to the Core" and requires you to travel down to the Molten Core portal inside Blackrock Depths and obtain a Core Fragement. Blackwing Lair As with Molten Core, you can enter Blackwing Lair by clearing up to the platform Nefarian stands on during the Rend event, but getting attuned allows you to enter the instance from outside of Upper Blackrock Spire. To obtain the quest, you must kill the Scarshield Quartermaster outside of the entrance to Upper Blackrock Spire. He will drop the Blackhand's Command which begins the quest to get attuned to Blackwing Lair. Naxxramas To be able to enter Naxxramas, you must be at least Honored with the Argent Dawn. Your level of faction with the Argent Dawn will determine the cost and materials required to become attuned. You obtain the quest, "The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas", from Archmage Angela Dosantos at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Karazhan Everyone in the group is required to have The Master's Key in order to enter Karazhan. The quest line for it starts right in front of the tower with a woman. She will give you two soloable quests which are done outside of the tower. After you complete those two, you will receive a quest to get the First Key Fragment from a container near Murmur in the Shadow Labyrinth. Once you complete that quest, you are then instructed to retrieve the Second Key Fragment from The Arcatraz and the Third Key Fragment from Steamvault. After you collect all three fragments you can complete The Master's Key. Hellfire Citadel The Shattered Halls Only one person in your group needs the key to open the gate in front of Shattered Halls. Also, a level 70 rogue with 350 lockpicking can pick the gate. The quest to make the key starts in Shadowmoon Valley by killing Smith Gorlunk who is located on the Ata'mal Terrance of the Black Temple. He will drop a mold which starts the quest line to obtain the key. Heroic Mode To put any of the Hellfire Citadel instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with Honor Hold if you are Alliance, or Thrallmar if you are Horde. The key can be purchased from the appropriate town's quartermaster. Coilfang Reservoir Heroic Mode To put any of the Coilfang Reservoir instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with Cenarion Expedition. The key can be purchased from the quartermaster in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh. Auchindoun Shadow Labyrinth Like The Shattered Halls, only one person in the group needs a key to allow everyone inside. The key for the Shadow Labyrinth drops from the final boss in Sethekk Halls, Talon King Ikiss. Heroic Mode To put any of the Auchindoun instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with the Lower City. They key can be purchased from the quartermaster in the Lower City area of Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest. Tempest Keep To get to Tempest Keep you must have a flying mount or be a level 68 druid as you must fly to reach the instance. The Arcatraz Again like The Shattered Halls, you only need 1 key in the group or a level 70 rogue with 350 lockpicking. To obtain the key for The Arcatraz you must complete the Stormspire quest line in Netherstorm. Your quest will end you at A'dal in Shattrath City who will send you to get two pieces of the key and forge them together. The Bottom Shard of the Arcatraz Key drops from Pathaleon the Calculator in The Mechanar and the Top Shard of the Arcatraz Key drops from Warp Splinter in The Botanica. The Eye Everyone in the raid must have The Tempest Key in order to enter The Eye. There is no door to open but the key is rather a passive attunement much like the Drakefire Amulet. Once you complete the Cipher of Damnation quest line in Shadowmoon Valley you will recieve a letter from Khadgar in the mail asking for you to come talk with him. He will instruct you to talk with A'dal and you will then recieve three quests. *''Trial of the Naaru: Mercy'' - You must complete Shattered Halls on Heroic Mode. *''Trial of the Naaru: Strength'' - You must complete Shadow Labyrinth on Heroic Mode. *''Trial of the Naaru: Tenacity'' - You must complete The Arcatraz on Heroic Mode. After completing all three trials you will be awarded The Tempest Key which allows access into The Eye. Caverns of Time Opening the Dark Portal To access this instance, you must complete Escape from Durnholde. Battle of Mount Hyjal After completing Opening the Dark Portal, Soridormi inside the Caverns of Time will offer the quest The Vial's of Eternity. This quest requires you to retrieve Vial Remnants from Lady Vashj and Kael'Thas Sunstrider. You should be Neutral with Scales of the Sands and able to turn in the quest for the Battle of Mount Hyjal attunement. Category:Instances